


Junio de 1832

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Original Character Death(s), muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He intentado darles la mejor muerte posible, dentro del canon, y mirando diferentes adaptaciones de la obra, para complementar, porque como muy bien sabéis, Victor Hugo no se rompió mucho la cabeza para escribir sus muertes (pero aún así se le quiere ¿Quince páginas sobre las alcantarillas de París y tres líneas para las muertes de cinco personajes?). No he escrito las muertes de Gav, Ep, Enjolras y Grantaire porque esas si se las curro. PERO BUENO, ALGO ES ALGO, ¿NO?</p><p>El orden de las muertes no es exactamente el que sigue Victor Hugo, pero si son heridos de gravedad en el momento en el que él lo dijo, porque así es más angst, y el angst es bueno ¿Verdad? A lo mejor debería dedicarme a escribir comedia.</p><p>Disfrutadlo, en la medida que os sea posible (?)</p></blockquote>





	Junio de 1832

Bahorel lo observó unos segundos. Era divertido ver al pequeño hombrecillo ser el que más ladrillos colocaba, el que más barricada edificaba, con sus manos, tan pequeñas, tan hábiles, que con tanto cuidado y dedicación llevaban a cabo cada paso para transformar aquel puñado de piedras y muebles en la trinchera que luego defenderían. Cuando lo vio intentando cargar con un gran diván por sus propios medios, decidió que él también debería colaborar. Feuilly sonrió cuando sintió que el peso se atenuaba.

-Podía yo solo- musitó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya lo sé- respondió el otro, con aire socarrón. -Pero no quería que te destrozaras más tu pobre espalda- Feuilly bufó, pero con su ayuda, tardó menos en colocar el diván como refuerzo de la barricada. -¿Necesitas alguna ayuda más?- El muchacho se pasó una mano por la frente morena, cubierta por pequeñas perlas de sudor, y negó, con seguridad. 

-Yo no necesito ayuda, pero creo que Joly está teniendo problemas con el piano ¿Podrías ir y evitar que se caiga por la ventana?- Una gutural carcajada salió del pecho de Bahorel, que asintió. 

-Por supuesto- Feuilly sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir apuntalando lo que ya se erigía como una digna barricada. -Eh, renacuajo- El chico alzó las cejas, dándose la vuelta, sin dejar de andar.

-¿Qué, grandullón?-

-Ten cuidado- El más pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono protector de Bahorel. -No dejes que te maten- añadió.

-Ni tú tampoco- El hombretón rió con bravuconería. 

-¿Crees que alguno de esos podría conmigo?- Feuilly se encogió de hombros, sin responder, y volvió al interior del Corinto. Bahorel, por su parte, se dirigió en pos de ayudar a Joly. 

No tardó mucho en pasar. Bahorel adoraba aquello, se sentía en su salsa. Golpeaba a todo el que se ponía por delante suyo. Reía, con clara felicidad. Le recordaba a los tumultos del 22. No había nada como partir algunas cabezas. Sintió como una punta de bayoneta le rozaba el brazo, poniéndolo en guardia. Una sonrisa fiera inundó su rostro. Era su momento. Golpeó con su propia cabeza la del soldado que lo había herido, dejándolo inconsciente, y luego arrancó la bayoneta de sus manos. Se dio la vuelta, lanzándose contra el soldado que se abalanzaba sobre Feuilly. Su amigo le sonrió, en agradecimiento, y corrió para enfrentarse a otro atacante. Bahorel tomó aire. Sentía un leve agarrotamiento. Ya no era un crío. Pero aquello le hacía sentirse vivo. Mucho más vivo de lo que se había sentido nunca. Entonces ocurrió. Tras abatir a un joven de cabellos dorados, sintió el acero desgarrar su piel y luego sus entrañas. Dolía. Escuchó el grito de aquella voz tan conocida para él. Y cayó. Veía su sangre entre sus dedos. La voz de Feuilly, llamándolo, fue lo último que escucho.

Jehan lo había visto. Había visto caer a Bahorel. Había escuchado el grito de Feuilly. Aquello le partió el alma. Intentó correr hacía el más pequeño. Necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba ser su apoyo, como tantas veces lo había sido para él. Pero aquellos brazos lo atenazaban, impidiéndoselo. Tiraban de él, más y más, alejándolo de sus amigos. No podía permitirlo. Pero el otro hombre era mucho más grande, mucho más alto, y por mucho que el muchacho se retorcía, no conseguía liberarse. Vio a Combeferre tirar de Feuilly, que se aferraba al cuerpo, inerte, de Bahorel. Las manos seguían tirando de él, llevándolo al lado equivocado de la barricada. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se zafó de aquellas manos y segundos después, Jehan ya había echado a correr, intentando volver al lugar en el que sus amigos se enfrentaban a la muerte. Pero sus piernas cedieron, haciéndole caer. Le faltaba tan poco. Maldijo internamente cuando sintió los pasos a su alrededor. Lo habían acorralado. El muchacho tomó aire y se levantó, mirando directamente a la cara de la Parca, personificada en un hombre alto, de apariencia tranquila. 

-Aún estás a tiempo de rendirte- Jehan sonrió. Sonrío a su Parca, alzando los manos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Jamás. Jamás se rendiría. Jamás abandonaría la lucha, y mucho menos a sus amigos, a los que prácticamente podía sentir al otro lado de la barricada. Recordó a Bahorel. Recordó las tardes en el Musain y las noches en el Corinto. Las risas. Aquella era su familia. Había luchado con ella hasta su final. Un final que se cernía sobre él, igual que la noche, la vasta noche negra. Allí estaba. Ante su silencio, el hombre dio la orden. -Apunten- Aquella palabra le infundió valor. Respiró una última vez, sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones. Y en ese momento las palabras salieron de sus labios. Sus últimas palabras, que como un rugido, escaparon de su boca.

-¡VIVA FRANCIA! ¡VIVA EL PORVENIR!- 

-Fuego- ordenó su Parca. Y el dulce manto de la oscuridad cayó sobre él.

~ 

La mano de Enjolras apretó con fuerza el hombro de Combeferre. Habían perdido a Jehan. Habían perdido a Bahorel. Ese era el precio que se cobraba la Revolución. Combeferre miró a Enjolras y vio la impotencia en sus ojos. Suspiró y acudió a ayudar a Joly con los heridos. Su amigo estaba fuera, vendando el brazo de un chiquillo que no tendría más de dieciséis años. Por su parte, él estaba dentro del Corinto, y trataba de sacar el proyectil de la pierna de un obrero, un poco mayor que él. Tenía el delantal lleno de sangre, y de la herida no paraba de manar aún más. Cuando vio que el hombre había dejado de moverse, golpeó con fuerza la pared, frustrado. Se frotó los ojos y se pasó las manos por el pelo, queriendo gritar. Entonces vio que no estaba solo. Courfeyrac lo miraba desde la puerta. Había perdido el sombrero y varios botones de la levita. Además, estaba completamente despeinado. Se acercó a él, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, tras un rato. Combeferre parpadeó varias veces. 

-¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, Courfeyrac?- El muchacho bajó la mirada y Combeferre se sentó en el suelo. -¿Habías visto alguna vez a alguien muerto antes?- Courfeyrac negó.

-Tú si- Combeferre sonrió en respuesta, con tristeza y el otro muchacho se sentó junto a él.

-No tengo ni veinticinco años y he tenido ante mi los cuerpos sin vida de bebés, niños, jóvenes y ancianos; pero nunca había tenido en mis manos la sangre de un amigo- dijo, con los ojos húmedos, mirándose las manos -¿Sabes lo que le pasa a un cuerpo cuando se descompone? Yo lo he visto, Courfeyrac, he visto la podredumbre en la que nos convertimos cuando morimos- Combeferre lo miró fijamente. -Te pudres y eres pasto de los gusanos... Y el olor...- Por un momento, su mirada asustó al otro muchacho. 

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-¡Porque me niego a creer que nuestro Jehan vaya a convertirse en eso, Courfeyrac!- el muchacho apretó los labios, tratando de contener las lágrimas. -¿Quién va a cuidar de Dante ahora?- Se imaginó al pequeño gato, del que Jehan no dejaba de hablar y al que llevaba a todas partes, pero que había dejado en sus habitaciones. Seguramente no dejaría de maullar. ¿Sería consciente de que su padre no iba a volver? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas No, no, Courfeyrac, nuestro Jehan no- Courfeyrac puso una mano en su hombro, y Combeferre volvió a mirarlo -No... No, tú no puedes convertirte en eso- Courfeyrac sonrió.

-No voy a morir, idiota- Combeferre notó como su corazón se rompía con las palabras de su amigo. -Ni tú tampoco, nosotros podremos cuidar de Dante por Jehan, y le hablaremos de lo valiente que fue su papá- Combeferre bufó y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. En el marco se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Courfeyrac.

-Courfeyrac-el interpelado seguía en el suelo, y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Si?-

-No mueras antes que yo- musitó y salió de la habitación para ayudar a Joly con uno de los heridos. No muy lejos de allí, Enjolras se acercó, preocupado, hacia donde estaba Feuilly.

-Descansa- ordenó, pero Feuilly lo ignoró, y siguió apuntalando la barricada. -Feuilly- La voz de Enjolras lo hizo parar. Clavó sus pequeños ojos marrones en el rubio, apretando los labios.

-La barricada se derrumba, no soportará otro ataque. Tenemos que impedirlo- Aquello era parcialmente cierto. La barricada no estaba tan mal, y él no podía saber si otro ataque acabaría con sus defensas o no. Pero tenía que mantener las manos ocupadas. Aquello le ayudaba a no pensar. A no pensar en sus dos amigos caídos. En las dos personas que más habían significado para él y que ya no eran más que meros recuerdos. Nunca había tenido familia. Pero Bahorel era lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido nunca. Recordaba las horas perdidas jugando al billar, bromeando, o simplemente tendidos en la gran cama de Bahorel, charlando de todo y nada. Recordaba también leer con Jehan, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo; ayudarle con sus plantas, mientras hablaba de poesía, con voz cargada de emoción y ojos brillantes; verle escribir, mordiéndose el labio, concentrado; recordaba al muchacho jugar con su pequeño gato, su Dante, con devoción.

Los ojos azules de Enjolras estaban fijos en él, pero por su cabeza solo pasaban recuerdos de sus dos amigos. Y entonces una punzada de dolor lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. -No mueras, Enjolras. No te atrevas a morir. Tú también no. No podría soportar perderte a ti también- El rubio frunció el ceño. 

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, Feuilly- El muchacho, que desde hacía largo rato sentía que los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas contenidas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello era tan propio de Enjolras. El rubio se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos del muchacho aferrarse a él, pero respondió al abrazo, apretando al abaniquero con fuerza. -Siento mucho lo de Jehan y Bahorel, pero ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Ellos sabían que esta causa, que Francia eran, y siguen siendo más importantes que sus vidas, que todas nuestras vidas. Yo estoy dispuesto a darla, igual que ellos lo han hecho. Lucharon con valentía-

-Y ahora están muertos- musitó, contra su hombro.

-Y son libres- respondió el rubio, acariciando la espalda de Feuilly. -Y Francia lo será pronto- El más pequeño se separó, mirando a Enjolras. Este tomó sus manos, y sintió las callosidades, que empezaban a sangrar. -Ahora, descansa. No te lo ordeno como líder. Te lo pido como amigo- Feuilly asintió levemente, y Enjolras soltó sus manos, observándolo marchar. 

Pero Feuilly no descansó. Feuilly se dedicó a grabar unas palabras en la pared. Se dedicó a pensar en sus amigos. Y en como abrazaría la muerte cuando esta llegase. Porque sabía que llegaría, y que llegaría pronto. No le importaba. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas. Por la causa. Por Francia. Por sus amigos, para que su muerte no fuera en vano. Lucharia. Sus pensamientos eran acompañados por las palabras de sus amigos, sentados cerca de él. Entre Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Combeferre recitaban un poema de Prouvaire, mientras el resto observaba en silencio. La cabeza de Joly descansaba sobre el hombro de Bossuet, que tenía en sus manos una botella de la que no bebía. La espalda de Courfeyrac estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Combeferre, y este acariciaba su cabello, distraído. Enjolras estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Era una noche tranquila, pero encapotada, lo que impedía ver estrella alguna. Ni siquiera la luna parecía querer que aquellos jóvenes la vieran una última vez. Solo unos pocos cayeron en las manos de Morfeo. El resto se dedicó a hablar, a trabajar, o simplemente a estar sentados, contando las horas hasta el amanecer, intentando imaginar como sería su final. 

Todos estaban en pie cuando los primeros rayos del alba comenzaron a despuntar, a través de la vieja edificación que era el Corinto, y que nunca habían visto tan destrozada como en aquel momento. Volvieron al trabajo, preparándose para la lucha que no tardaría mucho en estallar. Joly estaba sentado en el suelo, colocándose bien su sombrero alto. Bossuet lo vio y sonrió. 

-Ed impodtante decibir a la muedte con clase- dijo el muchacho, cuyo catarro no hacía más que acentuarse, cuando vio que su amigo lo miraba. Este se sentó junto a él, tomando con su mano con cariño. 

-¿Crees que también tendré mala suerte hoy? A lo mejor me caigo por las escaleras antes de que la lucha estallé y así no te veré morir- Joly puso los ojos en blanco, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, que parecía hecho a medida para él. 

-No deas gafe, Desgles- murmuró -A lo mejor yo me muedo de fiebre amadilla antes de que muedas tú-

-No tienes fiebre amarilla, Joly- Sonrió Bossuet, pero el más joven saco su lengua.

-Edta hindada- dijo, enseñandosela a Bossuet, que rió con suavidad. 

-No tienes fiebre amarilla- repitió, dándole un pequeño abrazo a su amigo, para luego levantarse y seguir con el trabajo.

~ 

Era casi mediodía. Feuilly, en el centro de la barricada, había observado con gravedad todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar. La muerte de aquel niño, que le recordaba levemente a como había sido él, muchos años atrás. Un pequeño gamin de las calles parisinas. La entrada en escena de aquel hombre, mayor, pero fuerte. La tensión a su alrededor, dispuesta a disiparse en cuanto sonaran las campanadas. 

Y estas sonaron.

Y el tambor retumbó.

Y la lucha estalló.

Alguno de los cañones había alcanzado la fachada del Corinto, que parecía con ganas de caer junto a aquellos niños que no verían un nuevo amanecer. Feuilly no dejaba de quejarse, con indignación, acerca de aquellos que los habían abandonado. Su voz resonaba en el centro de la barricada, y solo le respondía Combeferre. Las palabras de angustia se tornaron en vanos intentos de animar al resto a seguir luchando, a combatir con todas las fuerzas que le fueran posibles. Las balas llovían a su alrededor, a medida que los soldados cercaban más y más la barricada, que los muchachos no dejaban caer. Entonces ya fue tarde. Nada los podía defender y ya no había nada que defender. Estaban allí. Su final se acercaba.

Bossuet luchaba como podía, gastando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su objetivo. Proteger a Joly a toda costa. En ningún momento se alejaba del muchacho, aunque este había demostrado varias veces que era muy capaz de defenderse. Un grito, procedente de Courfeyrac, al que habían herido en la pierna, lo distrajo. Por eso no vio al soldado cernirse sobre Joly. Pero tuvo suerte. Antes de morir, tuvo el único atisbo de suerte de su vida. Porque llegó a tiempo. Llegó a tiempo de que el bayonetazo dirigido al pecho de Joly atravesara el suyo en su lugar. Y por eso, recibió la muerte con una sonrisa. El gesto de su amigo dio fuerzas a Joly, que, con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrió paso entre los soldados, abatiendo a todo él que podía. Vio a Feuilly caer al suelo, herido en el vientre, y luego en el hombro, y corrió a su lado, arrastrándolo hasta el interior del Corinto, a pesar de las protestas del abaniquero. El muchacho sentía la sangre brotar de sus heridas, inundar su boca. Era un sabor salado, horrible. Pero aún le quedaba aliento en el cuerpo para luchar un poco más, no quería quedarse allí, viendo como sus amigos morían. Pero sus piernas no parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

Courfeyrac gritaba a la vez que disparaba en todas direcciones. Le habían dado en la pierna, y otra bala le había rozado el brazo. Pero no sentía nada. Le daba igual. Iba a morir, lo sabía, pero iba a llevarse por delante a todos los que pudiera. Defendería aquella barricada hasta que le fallara el cuerpo. Hasta el final. Seguía gritando. En otras circunstancias, Combeferre le habría explicado que era a causa de la adrenalina. Aquel éxtasis momentáneo le hacía sentirse así. Invencible. Capaz de destruir Imperios con su pulgar. Sonreía, como un gato al que habían atacado, y que ahora devolvía el golpe. Combeferre lo miraba de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que se las apañaba bien solito. Y lo hacia. Estaba irreconocible. Era el gato trasformado en león, que ahora clavaba las uñas defendiendo lo que era suyo. 

-ARGH- Volvió a gritar, a la par que golpeaba con la culata de su pistola, ya descargada, al soldado que se abalanzaba sobre él. Feuilly intentaba levantarse una y otra vez, pero desfallecía cada que vez que pensaba que lo iba a lograr. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Demasiada. Vio que un soldado se abalanzaba sobre la espalda de Courfeyrac y lo llamó con fuerza.

-¡COURFEYRAC, A TU ESPALDA!- exclamó, y el muchacho reaccionó, dándose la vuelta y golpeando con fuerza a su atacante. Tenía la respiración agitada, e intento acudir al lugar donde estaba Feuilly, al darse cuenta de que el pobre abaniquero estaba en las últimas. Pero no llegó. La bala impactó con fuerza en su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo, moribundo. El león había sido cazado.

-No, no, no, Courfeyrac- Feuilly intentó volver a incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio el hacha. Sonrió levemente. Su hora aun no había llegado. 

Joly había visto caer a Courfeyrac y su primera reacción fue mirar en la dirección de Combeferre. Este no lo había visto, afortunadamente. La forma de pelear de Combeferre era impresionante. Ni en esos momentos perdía la compostura. Ayudaba a todo el caía junto a él, ya fuera aliado o enemigo, y a la vez luchaba con fuerza, nunca hiriendo a matar, aunque sabía que los hombres con los que luchaba no tenían aquella consideración. Joly se acercó a él, a toda prisa.

-Te cubro las espaldas- Combeferre sonrió al verlo, despeinado y sudado, y pareciendo haber olvidado el catarro del que tanto se quejaba. Los dos apoyaron sus espaldas en la del otro, protegiéndose de esa forma ambos. 

-COMBEFERRE, A TU IZQUIERDA- La voz de Enjolras los previno de un nuevo ataque, pero Joly no pudo evitar tropezar, acabando así con la muralla de protección que había creado con Combeferre. Este, al ver una sección de la barricada caer, corrió en esa dirección, y Joly quedo en el suelo, de repente asustado, incapaz de levantarse, cuando vio a aquel hombre acercarse a él. Gateó en el suelo. Gateó hasta que sintió la pared contra su espalda. Miro a los ojos al soldado. Lo miró, sintiendo como se le renovaba el valor. Y entonces la bala atravesó su cabeza. 

Combeferre escuchaba los tiros a su alrededor. Los gritos. El acero chocar contra la carne, contra las estructuras. También escuchaba la barricada caer. Escuchaba llantos. Escuchaba lamentaciones. Los que quedaban empezaban a buscar refugio en el Corinto. Cuando vio al muchacho, no dudo en acudir en su ayuda. No tendría más de veinte años. Era solo un niño, como ellos. No merecía eso, igual que ellos tampoco. Intento ayudarle a incorporarse, ante la mirada sorprendida del joven. Pero este no se lo agradeció, y aunque vio al soldado abalanzarse sobre su espalda, no le previno, y los tres bayonetazos se clavaron en su pecho. Trató de inhalar aire, pero sus pulmones no reaccionaban. Miró al cielo, totalmente despejado. Era hermoso. Combeferre cayó sobre sus rodillas y murió.

-NO, NO, NO- gritó Enjolras, mirando a su alrededor. Prácticamente no quedaba nadie de los suyos en pie, y desde luego, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos allí. Courfeyrac abrió levemente los ojos. Había aceptado su muerte, pero no había aceptado morir solo. A su alrededor solo había silencio, así que se atrevió a incorporarse. La lucha ahora tenía lugar en el Corinto, donde los que quedaban intentaban evitar que los soldados entraran, parapetando la puerta, así que allí no quedaba nadie, aparte de los cadáveres. Se arrastró por el suelo, buscándolo, y rezando por no encontrarlo allí. Pero no tardó en reconocer aquellas gafas rotas en el suelo. Las tomó entre sus manos y miró a su alrededor. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Combeferre se acercó hasta llegar a él. No podía hacer nada por su amigo, igual que no podía hacer nada por si mismo. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió sentarse, y tomó el cuerpo de Combeferre entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, y besando su frente fría. Luego cerró los ojos.

Enjolras se dirigió a la escalera, buscando subir para crear el último reducto de resistencia allí arriba, pero entonces vio a Feuilly. Estaba de pie, cubierto de sangre. Con una mano intentaba evitar que sus vísceras escaparan de su cuerpo, y con la otra sujetaba el hacha. 

-¡SUBE!- Enjolras se quedó petrificado, ignorando la orden del abaniquero. Intento acercarse a él, pero el muchacho le apuntó con el hacha. -Sube, subid- Repitió con dureza, mirando a Enjolras y a los pocos que quedaban.

-No voy a dejarte aquí-

-Yo ya estoy muerto, Enjolras- Feuilly sonrió y el rubio le creyó. Estaba hablando con un muerto. Tenía la piel horriblemente pálida, a causa de la perdida de sangre, y sus ojos estaban vacíos. -Salvalos- Enjolras tragó saliva y asintió. 

-¡ARRIBA!- Ordenó, y todos le siguieron. Feuilly intentó acabar con la escalera, pero pronto fue consciente de que solo no podría. 

-Desde arriba- musito, sintiendo como las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo. Miro hacia arriba y lanzó el hacha, que otro joven cogió al vuelo, siguiendo con el trabajo que Feuilly había empezado y que no podía terminar. Tomó aire y se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a dejar que la muerte se lo llevará al fin. Su respiración, agitada, iba disminuyendo, lentamente. Cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, pensando en que su único legado serían unas palabras grabadas en un edificio en ruinas. Escuchó la puerta ceder, pero paso totalmente inadvertido para los atacantes. Entonces dejó de sentir, y tras un estertor, murió.

Enjolras no tardó en caer, de la mano de aquel junto a quien menos esperaba morir. No esperaba, entre nadie en el mundo, ver a Grantaire resurgir. Gritar una proclama y morir a su lado. Aquella no era su causa. Y aún así moría por ella. Por ellos. Aceptó la muerte con una sonrisa.

La barricada de la calle Chanvrerie no era ahora más que cadáveres, cartuchos reventados y escombros. No quedaban nadie en pie y los adoquines estaban teñidos del rojo de la sangre de aquellos jóvenes, que se habían atrevido a soñar con un futuro diferente. Un futuro que llegaría, aunque tarde. Un futuro que ninguno de ellos vería.

**Author's Note:**

> He intentado darles la mejor muerte posible, dentro del canon, y mirando diferentes adaptaciones de la obra, para complementar, porque como muy bien sabéis, Victor Hugo no se rompió mucho la cabeza para escribir sus muertes (pero aún así se le quiere ¿Quince páginas sobre las alcantarillas de París y tres líneas para las muertes de cinco personajes?). No he escrito las muertes de Gav, Ep, Enjolras y Grantaire porque esas si se las curro. PERO BUENO, ALGO ES ALGO, ¿NO?
> 
> El orden de las muertes no es exactamente el que sigue Victor Hugo, pero si son heridos de gravedad en el momento en el que él lo dijo, porque así es más angst, y el angst es bueno ¿Verdad? A lo mejor debería dedicarme a escribir comedia.
> 
> Disfrutadlo, en la medida que os sea posible (?)


End file.
